The present proposal is a continuation of an interdisciplinary, predoctoral training program in research on substance abuse currently in its 24th year as a NIDA-supported training grant. The objective continues to be the preparation of individuals for careers that require broad knowledge and research expertise in addiction science, with emphasis on the abuse of drugs and alcohol (alone or in combination), consistent with the Collaborative Research on Addiction at NIH (CRAN). To reflect that perspective, the proposed program is re-titled, Predoctoral Training in Addiction Science. Only predoctoral trainees with an established interest in pursuing research related to substance abuse are selected from a substantial pool of competitive applicants at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill (UNC-CH). The environment at UNC-CH provides optimal resources for training in addiction science. First, the training program includes a core of faculty mentors whose research and teaching activities provide a broad spectrum of research training opportunities. These include research programs focusing on motivated behaviors, opioid and cytokine neurobiology, the neuropharmacology and neurobiological effects of abused substances, investigations of the immune system and of HIV/AIDS and drug abuse, behavioral genetics of drug abuse and vulnerability and impulsivity. The addition of mentors from the Clinical Psychology program and from UNC's Obstetrics & Gynecology Department brings new research opportunities in translational areas that will enrich the trainees' knowledge in substance abuse treatment. Research laboratories are located within the Psychology Department, the Psychiatry Department, the School of Pharmacy and the Center for Alcohol Studies. Second, all trainees receive formal training in basic neural and behavioral sciences and statistics. More focused training related to addiction science takes place through several interdepartmental courses and seminars and extensive laboratory research. Third, the program offers many opportunities for professional development through a yearlong Seminar in Addiction Science which trainees take part in every year as they progress through the program. The Seminar in Addiction Science provides a) training in grant writing, b) practice in making research presentations, c) numerous presentations by outside scientists in addiction science and d) introduction of a range of career options. Fourth, the trainees regularly present their research at national meetings and receive training in teaching skills. Finally, UNC-CH is committed to maintaining ethical conduct in research and instruction and this topic is integrated from a variety of sources and takes place over the course of the entire training period. Over the last 10 years, 24 trainees have received their PhD (average time to degree: 5.2 yrs.) and the program has successfully trained several individuals from underrepresented groups. Upon completion of the program, trainees have established careers within addiction science, in both academic and research-intensive settings.